A Very Different Beginning
by Prof3ss3r Marsi
Summary: Hey Brit, I'm working on your story! AU. Ginny gets lost and meets someone very interesting. Pre Hogwarts Please rr.
1. Disclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters associated here within. I don't even own the first chapter. My BEST FIREND IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE AND ALL THE REST, Brit on the other hand does, I made some minor modifications to it. The rest of the chapters I own.**


	2. A Snitching she did go

The red haired girl looked up from her coloring book, watching her two oldest brothers play Qudditch, which was probably the most boring thing in the world. But the snitch had managed to disappear causing the two brothers to fret, she smiled.

"Charlie?" she shouted, for they were in the air and she was on the ground.

"Not now Gin!"

She put her hands on her hips, oh, how she hated being ignored; she was only six after all. But she knew the rules; they weren't supposed to be playing with real Qudditch balls. Charlie and Bill would get it, if it wasn't found. The snitch flew passed her, buzzing around her ear. Whilst her brothers searched the air, it played on the ground, daring her to catch it. And being the adventurous girl she was, she ran after it. It took her into zigzags and circles, never flying out of her reach, it took her far away from the home she grew up in and she followed it without a care.

It would never leave her to wander off on her own; it would constantly buzz around her, messing up her beautiful red hair to make sure she was still playing. She would always swipe at it, with sticky hands and a smile on her face. She had no idea where she was heading, but she didn't really care. She was six and she was playing a game that took her far away, from her mother crying at night and her father sitting outside praying that he was okay. Who was he anyway, and why did he get all of their attention? They were her parents but they still cared more for a boy who wasn't their son more. It made her hate the boy, that one they whispered about and wouldn't say anything about it when she asked who he was, because she was too young. But today she didn't have to worry about him, for she was chasing a snitch that gladly played with her. Because it didn't know about the boy and she would keep it that way.

When she could almost touch it, it would fly just a little faster but it would never go higher. It wouldn't leave her behind, not like Bill and Charlie who had Qudditch and wouldn't let her play. Percy with his books she was too little to understand. Fred and George with their jokes and pranks that she would get them in trouble for, or that's what they told her. Ron, well, not so much Ron but he still wouldn't let her play Qudditch. Because she was a girl they said, because she was too little they complained. Because once she told Mum they were going to blow up the Borrow!

She stopped, looking around for the snitch she realized, looking up that it was no where to be seen. She turned around and still couldn't see it, she had lost it or rather it had lost her. She bit her lip, but she kept on walking onward because she needed to find that snitch or her reason to why she got lost was gone. Or maybe it was something else that drew her farther and farther away from the place she grew up. She wandered deeper and deeper and tears slowly began to fall down her face.

Because they wouldn't come looking for her, she was too much of a bugger and they loved him more. She stomped her foot in frustration, it wasn't fair. She looked up in the sky, it was long passed lunch much to her dismay. She had never been away from home for so long, it was a bit of an achievement to her; she smirked to herself and kept walking. She was frightened and cold, but she didn't want to stop she just wanted to escape. Because she was tired of being ignored, she had six brothers after all and none of them would bother with her. Two very loving parents, but sometimes their heads were in the clouds.

Where the bloody hell—a phrase she got from Charlie, were they? They didn't really forget about her did they? She sat down; her young legs were beginning to ache. She sighed, waiting for the snitch to come back but she knew it wasn't coming. Fighting off the urge to cry, but she knew she was going to start soon. She was all alone, there was nothing left.


	3. A Bad Day Gets Worse

Ginny Weasley curled up under the blanker terrified. What had she gotten into?

_Previously. . . ._

Ginny saw the woods thinning up ahead, they were ending. Home! She ran out of the woods letting out a cry as a branch snagged at her hair. She untangled herself and ran out. She looked around; she didn't recognize this place anymore than she did the path in the woods. She looked around. She was on the other side of the woods. She was really lost now. She hadn't ever been out this far, she'd never been on the other side of the woods. She began sobbing.

"Hey!" she looked up, there was a man approaching her. "You, now you hold on there." He had a small black box with him that had a thing pointing up.

"Seamus, tell 'em to relax, I found her."

"Right o." she heard. She turned her head quizzically. The man had on a blue outfit with a tie and a funny shaped hat. She knew at once though he was a muggle. She backed up.

"Now, now," he bent down to her level "I know the woods are a bit scary, wouldn't you like to go home?" Ginny nodded vigorously.

"Well, come on, let's go." Ginny took his hand, and let him lead her off wherever he was going. And from there everything had gone wrong. He'd taken Ginny to a bus, and the bus took her to a train, and now here she sat on the train, getting farther away from home each minute. She shivered and began to cry.

The door opened. It was one of the nice women who were chaperoning the kids. Apparently they didn't realize, or believe, no matter how much she tried to tell them, that she wasn't one of their kids.

A muggle school was having a field trip, they had been in the field collecting whatever 'specimens' were for a field trip. She didn't understand it, what she did understand was that they thought she was a member of the class. And they were taking her back wherever they were going which seemed a million kilometers away from home. The train stopped and the woman was there to tell her that it was time to get off. They all filed out. Ginny followed because she had nowhere to go, and the last thing she wanted was to get any farther from home than she all ready was. The woman guided her out, two people stood there looking anxious.

"Where's Emily?"

"What do you mean?"

"That's not her."

"What?"

"That's not my daughter."

"Mommy?" they turned as a little girl with red hair got off the train.

"Emily!" They ran over to her. Both of them hugged her. The woman looked at Ginny partially terrified. She crouched down.

"What's your name?"

"Ginny Weasley." She said. The woman looked at her. She turned.

"Ms. Heberessy?" A woman came over her hair in a bun.

"Yes Mrs. Folsham?" she pointed to Ginny.

"I'm afraid something quite terrible has happened." She said.


	4. A movement of the hand

Ginny sat in the office as the two women talked. She rubbed her eyes, what was happening, she wondered. She looked around trying to discover where she was, how to get home, what to do. She stared at the door, she shivered. Two men came in; they wore black outfits and carried large rounded sticks. The two women came out.

"Officers, thank heavens. I assume you've heard what happened?" they nodded. One of them bent down.

"This must be the little girl." She looked at them.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Officer Bellson, and this is Officer Thornton." She looked at them.

"I want to go home."

"I know you do little one, don't worry, we'll get you there." She looked at him. He was a muggle. How far was she from home? What happened if she did something, she'd get in trouble with the ministry. Where was her family?

She sat in the back seat of the car as they drove her somewhere.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're just going to take you to the station and see if we can find some place to place you until we find your mum and dad." Ginny looked around.

"I want to go home." She said. "I want to go home."

"Now, now dear, we're going to do our best to get you back. Don't worry, just relax."

"I want to go home!" she shouted. The windshield cracked and the driver slid the car to a stop. The door unlocked and Ginny ran.

Every time Ginny stopped to rest it seemed something or someone was there to scare her, she had never cried so much in her life. She rubbed her eyes and continued walking. She walked along a road with lots of big lit houses. She knocked on one of the doors. A woman opened it.

"Hello, can you help me find my mum and dad?"

"Go away!" she said harshly and slammed the door in her face. She tried a couple more houses before giving up. She sat down and cried on the curb, her feet ached and so did her legs. She sobbed quietly into her dirty sweater. She heard a noise and turned.

A small boy pulled a large container. Her dad had shown her those. He'd talked about muggles having someone pick up their garbage. A garbage bin, some people had cast a nasty charm upon them to cause trouble earlier that year. He set it at the curb and as he walked away he stopped, he saw her.

Harry was taking out the garbage, he had just set it out at the curb when he heard a sniffle, he turned, there was a small girl sitting on the curb watching him. From the street lights he could she was dirty, she was also scared. Harry approached her.

"Hello." She stood up but she fell back. Harry ran over to her.

"Are you all right?" she nodded.

"My legs hurt." he looked at her.

"My name's Harry Potter."

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She said as he helped her up.

Mrs. Weasley looked around frantically at the noise, it was only the clock, but her aching heart eased slightly as she saw that Ginny's hand left '_mortal peril_'.


	5. Always look both ways

Ginny looked at the small room, it was actually a cupboard. Harry Potter, the boy she'd met was sleeping on the floor in a blanket. She looked at him. Footsteps were approaching; she got down under the bed.

"Potter!" the door opened.

Harry was having a pleasant dream when he heard his aunt call him.

"Get up!" Harry shook his head.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia."

"Hurry up, Duddums can't wait for his birthday outing." She looked at him sourly. "And Mrs. Figg I'm sure can't wait for you." She turned and walked away. Harry closed the door.

"Ginny?"

"What a horrible woman!" she whispered harshly coming out from under the bed. He smiled as she shook her head.

"You've no idea." He said looking at her. "All right, we're going to go over to Mrs. Figg's so listen." He explained to Ginny what she was to do. She nodded and carefully remembered everything he told her.

The Dursleys pulled away and Harry waited for them to leave Pivet Drive. Once they did, he ran out. He waved and Ginny began to cross the street. They heard the car horn.

"Aaah!" Ginny screamed and then she hit the pavement. She watched as the car stopped. Two people got out.

"Is she all right?"

"She's fine, don't worry." Harry said from on top of her. He looked down at her.

"Never crossed the street much, have you?" She shook her head.

"Uh uh." Harry helped her up.

"You need to watch when you cross the street young lady."

"I'm sorry." She nodded.

After a few minutes the couple went away and Harry took Ginny over to Mrs. Figg, who had missed all the excitement.

"Oh my, who's this?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley."

"Weasley?" she looked at her. "Are you by chance the child of Arthur Weasley?"

"You know my Daddy?" her eyes brightened as she looked at her.

"Yes, I know him; tell me, what are you doing all the way out here?"

"I got lost, and then I got stuck on a train, and, and I'd really like to go home."

"All right now, all right, sit down and tell me all about what happened. And we'll see if there's anything we can do to fix this."


	6. His first Playdate

Ginny stayed at Mrs. Figg's while the Dursleys took Harry home. Harry looked back at the house and sighed. Mrs. Figg was going to get in touch with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to send Ginny home. In the meantime, she would stay with Mrs. Figg so that she wouldn't find herself in trouble should she be discovered by the Dursleys. The story would be that she was the daughter of a distant relative, and she would be there for a short holiday, very short.

For several days Harry saw Ginny outside. A couple of times they even talked to each other.

Harry was sitting inside the kitchen when the phone rang. He went to pick it up.

"Don't touch the phone Boy!" Uncle Vernon said. He came downstairs and Harry moved back to cleaning the table.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Figg, hello, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he listened and nodded.

"Yes, I'd heard something about her, I've seen her talking to my nephew; she's a pretty young girl." He looked at Harry carefully.

"Yes, I could arrange that if it would please you both." He said suspiciously. His eyes widened.

"When would your charming little relative like him to be over?"

Harry found himself in front of Mrs. Figg's with some money in his pocket. He knocked on the door. Ginny opened it.

"Harry!"

"Hi Ginny." Ginny pulled him in.

"Mrs. Figg arranged it so that instead of staying here by myself you and I can spend some time together. Isn't it wonderful?" Harry nodded.

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We're going to have fun silly. Mrs. Figg says we can play games." Harry looked at her.

"What would you like to play?" she looked at Harry. She stopped and thought.

"I don't know, what do you play?"

"I've never actually played very much; I always get picked last for games at school and stuff. But I know a few."

A few blunders and many laughs later they finally managed to get a good grip on football. (Soccer). Harry just began to explain the idea of Rugby when Mrs. Figg said it was time for Harry to go home.

"So Harry, you'll be back tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Great." Harry smiled at her. She had such a sweet smile. Harry walked back home and faced his aunt and uncle.

"You didn't screw anything up did you?" he turned to his aunt.

"No Aunt Petunia. Everything's fine."

"Good, we still need her to watch you for Duddum's birthday."

"Yes, I know."

"Well, since you're done, why don't you do the dishes?" it may have sounded like a question, but it wasn't.

"Yes Aunt Petunia."

"At least you can be useful for something." Harry watched her leave and glumly began doing the dishes.


	7. At Least

**I apologize that I have taken so long to update, I have been working on something else and as I told my friend, having a serious case of writer's block and confusion as far as what to do. I am also sorry it took me so long to get around to thanking all the people who have reviewed.**

**Kaitylen, thank you so much, and I'm sorry it took so long. I am glad you like little Ginny.**

**Silver Moon Droplet, thank you for letting me finish your story and I really am sorry about what happened at prom and that I was such a bitch the day after the extravaganza, I didn't mean to be.**

**Silver Moon Droplet, thank you for reviewing again and being not only my most loyal reviewer but best friend. And thanks for helping me get back into my writing mode.**

**Silver Moon Droplet, thanks for putting up with me.**

**HSMHP, thank you very much, and the reason the chapters are short are because this really is my first actual AU fic, and I had no idea what I was doing. At least, I think it is. I'm pretty sure none of my other fics are in the AU category. Whatever, even if they are, I had no idea what I was doing. Sorry for rambling. **

**Arjay187, thank you for reviewing and sorry for not updating. I am glad you like this story.**

**Britt, I am glad you're liking the story. Get in contact with me, thanks.**

**Snow-Leopard-Patronus thank you so very much for reviewing I am glad you liked it and I would like to ask, what exactly does S-L-P mean? (I know almost no computer lingo.)**

**Arjay187, thank you for reviewing again, and what exactly do you mean by fleshing out? I have no idea what that means, please explain?**

**3-left-turns, thank you for reviewing, I hope my fic is enjoyable for you.**

**Britt- I just thought you might like to know my TL fic is now 29 pages at 10,253 words. Are you sure you want an epic chapter? ******** Luv ya, glad you like the fic. And thanks again.**

**Sylkie, thank you very much for your review, and I hope you like the rest of the story.**

**Snow-Leopard-Patronus, thank you for reviewing again! I am glad you like it.**

**To Anonymous 2007-06-05, I don't have all the answers for those, what I might be having next could disappoint you and it might not. Thank you for reviewing all the same and please review again. I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Thank you Honky-Tonks for your question. And here is the answer. They are referring to the future birthdays of Dudley. Next year's birthday, the year after that and so on and so forth. They are just referring to need her to baby-sit at that time, rather than one coming up. It's also sort of a reminder that Harry still isn't one of the family, and not to get a big head.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed and may you review again. Thank you very, very much. And sorry for my rambling.**



Mrs. Weasley who had been most upset for many days was crying yet again. Her precious little girl, her Ginny, was gone. Gone. Suddenly an owl came and she rushed to the window. When she opened it she started crying again.

Dear Mrs. Weasley,

I, Arabella Figg, have found your daughter; there is no time to explain. She is with me here at Pivot Drive. The address is on the envelope, send someone to come and get her, this is a MUGGLE neighborhood though, so be aware. I shall explain everything.

Yours Sincerely,

Arabella Figg

Arthur came in then.

"Oh Molly don't worry dear, we'll find her." Molly threw her arms around him and showed her the letter. He read it once, and eyes bulging out, he read it again.

"Oh Molly! Molly, she's all right!" she nodded and hugged him crying. Bill and Charlie came in.

"Mum, Dad, we're so sorry, we really are, we can't find her." Charlie apologized for what must have been the fiftieth time. Arthur turned to them with tears in his eyes.

"We just came in for a quick bite," Bill added, "and we'll head right back out." He shook his head.

"Boys, she's been found."

"What?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"Where is she?" Charlie asked.

"She's in a muggle neighborhood, I'm going to go get her, and then we'll all have a very long talk." They both nodded, thrilled with the idea that their little sister was all right.

"Now Molly, I will go and get her. Don't you worry about anything." He kissed her on the cheek and Disapparated.

Harry sighed. He'd been waiting for Ginny to come outside for over an hour. They had made plans to walk to the park. It wasn't that far, but they were going to play, and if they were going to get back in time for lunch. . . . He looked up at the house. Was Ginny sick? Had she run away? Was she tired of playing with him? Had she forgotten? He felt a little upset, she was such a nice girl, and they had seemed to be such good friends. He shook his head. He once again looked in the kitchen window, to check the time. He had made sure he would wake up in time. Had she? He laughed. Of course! She had overslept. That must be it; oh she would be quite unhappy about the matter. He walked up to Mrs. Figg's house and knocked on the door. After a few minutes Mrs. Figg answered the door.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi Mrs. Figg, uh, Ginny and I made plans, is she home?"

"Oh my!" Mrs. Figg shook her head. "I had completely forgotten, Ginny went home yesterday." Harry looked up at her.

"Oh." He said. He smiled. "When did that happen?"

"Oh it was yesterday, she wanted to stay to say goodbye to you, but her father wouldn't let her. He said she needed to go home right away." Harry nodded.

"Did she by chance leave a forwarding address?"

"No, no I'm afraid not." Harry nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. Figg." He said, hiding his sadness at the idea of never seeing her again.

"You're welcome; you'd best run along home now." Harry left, but he didn't go home, instead he walked to the park, where he'd been planning on playing with Ginny."

"_Mrs. Figg said there was a park nearby."_

"_Yeah, why, did you want to go?"_

"_Oh yes, can we Harry, please, I'll bet there will be tons of hide and seek places, and we can swing and stuff, we can even play football and maybe try Rugby." Harry laughed._

"_Yes, all right." Her eyes had sparkled with so much hope, how could he say no, and now they were alight the possibility of visiting a park._

"_Yay, thank you Harry, so when shall we go?"_

"_Well, I'll have chores to do, so how about Thursday?"_

"_Sounds perfect." She said smiling. "Oh yes, Harry, one more thing."_

"_Yes." She tapped him on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it." She ran off._

"_Hey, you cheated!" Harry called laughing. Ginny just laughed and ran, like she always did._

Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes. He shouldn't be upset, he knew she had to go home, and yet, it had never really occurred to him. It just seemed to him that he would always have this new friend, she would go to his school, and she would talk to him, and he would finally have a real friend. He sighed. She hadn't even been gone a full day and he missed her all ready. He shook his head. He looked up at the sky. He'd been here for quite some time, he'd better go back home.

Ginny was mad. Mad as a hornet, and her brother was no help.

"Ginny, what's the matter with you?" Ron asked as she went stomping around.

"What's the matter, I'll tell you what's the matter, first, everyone ignores me because I'm the youngest, and then when I finally meet a friend, I can't talk to him because he's a muggle. I thought we liked muggles!" Arthur stood there shaking his head.

"We do Ginny, but we can't very well go about and say well we're witches and wizards now can we?"

"Why can't I use the muggle mail to talk to him, you've always wanted to learn about it Dad, now we've a good reason, he's living in the nastiest house possible, with the meanest people ever!"

"Now, dear," Molly said, enjoying the fits only because they meant her little girl was home safe and sound where she should be, "parents are very different. What may seem mean to you isn't necessarily mean."

"They aren't his parents, his parents died in a car crash. They're his aunt and uncle, and they say the meanest things ever to Harry. They either call him Boy, or You, You there, they may not even address him at all, and if he's in trouble, they just yell Potter, they don't even care about Harry, and they've got him locked up in a broom cupboard for heaven's sake! And don't tell me I didn't see it, it's right under the stairs, they don't treat him at all like a proper person, there isn't a picture or anything. They're so mean to him!"

Ginny turned around and saw her parents and her siblings just staring at her open mouthed.

"Ginny, what did you say his name was?" Bill asked.

"His name is Harry Potter!" She stomped her foot. "Oh you're not even listening! You don't even care!" Ginny ran straight upstairs to her room, with her family sitting there wide mouthed and in complete shock.

Ginny jumped on her bed and cried into her pillow. She wished she'd never left the small strange smelling house on pivot drive, or the sweet boy with glasses, mussy hair, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. The only person who really seemed to care about her and really notice she existed.



**The cuteness will return, I'm sorry.**


	8. The Snitch

Winter was setting in; it had been a long time since Ginny had been at Pivot Drive. He was sitting outside on the playground wondering where she was. He still missed her, her red hair, her bright eyes. He missed her games; he missed the idea of having a friend. And Dudley knew it, which was why he terrorized Harry with the idea of her being gone. He constantly picked on Harry about it. Harry blocked that out like he blocked out everything Dudley did and said, but the one thing he couldn't block out was the dull pain in his chest that came whenever he thought of that summer.

"Come in everyone." Harry turned. The teacher was calling them in. He got up and was pushed down by Dudley.

"Dudley Dursley!" Harry turned. "I will not have that sort of behavior, straight to the office!" Harry got up and couldn't help a small smile as Dudley stalked off grumpily to the office and he got up.

"Come along Mr. Potter." He got up and went back inside the school. Perhaps things were looking up after all.

Ginny sighed, she was feeling better, but she still missed Harry, and her father had indeed discussed the possibility of learning Muggle mail so that she could write to Harry. She looked at the drawing; Harry had given it to her. They had spent a rainy summer day inside and made drawings, and Ginny had liked that one. It was of herself, Harry drew her at a thing called an amusement park, and she was standing outside of a ride called a roller coaster. Harry had explained it was a train of cars that went up and down hills, and some went upside down. Harry had made it sound amazing. She had wanted to go. So she asked for the picture. It now hung on the wall. She breathed and stopped the tears, she missed him. She wondered if he was thinking of her.

Harry was locked in his cupboard for getting Dudley in trouble. He couldn't do anything so he stared up at the picture on the wall. On a rainy day when Ginny was at Mrs. Figg's, maybe the happiest day of his life, they had spent the day inside drawing. She had drawn the strangest and most amazing picture of him. He was wearing red and flying on a broomstick. She had drawn his scar, and behind him was a golden ball with wings. Harry asked what it was. She said that it was a sport called Quidditch. The ball was a golden snitch. Harry asked her if she had made it up. She looked confused for a moment and then seemed to go red as if in embarrassment. Harry asked what else there was to it, and she seemed to get excited about it for some reason. He told her it was a brilliant sport and she said thank you shyly. She'd do that every now and again, get shy about something, it was strange considering she was normally so loud. He looked at the golden snitch. She had put a lot of effort into it, she said it was special, he wondered why.

He shook his head as the stairs shook. Someone was coming downstairs.

"Duddums, there you are, I was about to call you for the _pot roast_." The emphasis on the words was for no doubt his benefit. As he listened to the loud appreciations of the meal, he turned and stared some more at the picture. He wondered where Ginny lived; she had taken a train here, so she must live far away. He sighed, he hoped she was happy.

It was a Saturday when Harry brought in the post. He looked at a strange letter. It had a lot of stamps, almost covered with stamps, and yet there was the address, it was in careful letters, he recognized the writing at once.

Harry Potter

4 Pivot Drive

Little Whinging Surrey

He looked up at the return address, it was not legible. He was about to open it when it was snatched away.

"Dudley give that back!"

"Why Potter?"

"Duddums dear, what have you got there?"

"It's a letter, Harry's stolen a letter."

"I have not, it's to me."

"Liar." Aunt Petunia said pointedly.

"No, he's right Petunia, it is for him." They glared from the letter to him. They read it.

"Well Vernon?"

"Nothing to worry about, we shall simply explain we don't want the boy writing to him."

"What?" Harry asked outraged. "But she's my friend!" they laughed.

"Silly boy, she's being polite." Vernon said.

"Her parents probably made her write it." Petunia said.

"Right, well, problem solved." Uncle Vernon said.

Ginny screamed and yelled furiously.

"_Ginny, there's nothing we can do, they don't want you two writing."_

"_Why can't you do something, don't you see, they're horrible!"_

"_No, now Ginny, don't start this up again."_

"_NO! NO! I'll scream all I want! I won't ever get to see him again and he's the only one who cares! It's not fair, not fair at all!"_

"_Ginny dear. . . ." She had stalked away from her mother angry. It wasn't fair, no one cared. She wasn't going to put up with this. Not one bit._

And yet no matter how much she screamed and yelled and pleaded over the next few days she couldn't convince them otherwise. She spent more nights than she could count crying, she couldn't stand it.

Harry felt it was unfair and he purposely did some things wrong. He didn't care how many times he got yelled at. It wasn't fair, not at all. It was just before Christmas vacation when he went into his room and looked at the wall. His picture was gone.

"Mhmm." He turned Uncle Vernon stood there. "I thought that would change your mind."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"It's outside, in the trash, I had Dudley tear it up." Harry looked at him. "How dare you bring such filth into this house?"

"It was just a picture."

"Mhmm." He started to get red. "How many times have I told you, magic and all that nonsense isn't real. It isn't!"

"It was just a picture, Ginny drew it." He became even redder and raised his arm. The next thing he knew Harry was on the floor seeing stars. He shook his head.

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE ANYTHING LIKE THAT RUBBISH IN MY HOUSE AGAIN!" Uncle Vernon roared. "DO YOU HEAR ME?" Harry nodded. Uncle Vernon breathed.

"Now, you just go and enjoy it outside, because after this, you'll be locked up for the whole break, starting tomorrow." Harry walked outside and rubbed his cheek. He cried silently and shook his head. He sniffled and wiped his nose and eyes. He saw a tabby cat walking down the sidewalk rather proud of itself. He'd never seen the cat before; it had something in its mouth, something with wings. Harry crept up carefully.

"Spit it out." The cat tried to get away from him. Finally the cat managed to get away from him, but it dropped the item which dropped with a clank onto the ground. Harry looked at it, it whizzed up and Harry caught it quickly. Harry opened up his palm and stared. It was a golden ball with dragonfly wings. The wind blew and he looked at something that caught his eye, it was white and gold. He picked it up. His heart soared; it was the golden snitch from the picture Ginny had drawn. Harry looked at the empty trash can, the garbage had gone, but this piece must have fallen out. Harry looked at the golden snitch and the ball in his hand. He was in shock, it was the golden snitch. Harry shook his head. It was the same ball, with the same wings. He shook his head; it was really a snitch, but how? It was impossible. His cheek burned, this was no dream, and neither was Ginny. Harry turned over the ball, what he saw there was all he needed.

Charlie Weasley

Weasley!

"Potter!" he turned, his uncle Vernon was standing there. "Aunt Petunia wants you in the kitchen." Harry looked at the house, he looked at Mrs. Figg's house and he looked at the picture and the snitch. Suddenly he remembered something.

"_They thought I was one of the class on a field trip."_ His school had had a field trip. He remembered it, and they'd gone to a field to collect specimens. He knew where she'd been! He turned back to his uncle who was yelling something. He looked at the snitch. Ginny had said she was trying to find her brother's ball. If the ball had led Ginny to him, would it lead him to her? He closed his fist around the ball and squeezed, he had only one chance, and he hoped it worked. He started running.

"Potter!" Harry ran he could hear his uncle shouting, even hear footsteps; he burned and ran with the ball in his hand. Its wings beating furiously, it had to work, it was his only shot. He moved with the wing beats, he felt the wind whipping at him. He ran hard and fast. He turned around. There was no one there. He needed to breathe, he grabbed his knees and breathed, his lungs burned and his feet and his legs ached. He raised his head up and knew where he had to go. He headed for the train station.


	9. Reunites

Harry had to sneak onto the train in order to get there. He almost missed the stop. He was dead tired after he sneaked off. He avoided the patrol man and made it out to hide; he curled himself into a ball and fell asleep.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he'd been out in the woods for at least three days; he was lost and cold, and quite certain he was getting sick. But the only thing he could do was keep pushing on.

Ginny laughed as she threw snowballs at her brothers. They were actually very happy to hear that laugh. She'd been so moody and upset for several days; the fact that Christmas was coming was probably partially responsible for lightening up her mood.

Arabella waved hello to Petunia. She waved back huddled up in her warm coat and outfit.

"Petunia!" she turned; it was one of the mothers of Dudley's friends.

"Alice, how are you dear?"

"I'm well." She said in a tone implying that Petunia shouldn't be. "Well, that's wonderful." She said.

"What about you dear?"

"I'm well." She said with a smile. Alice nodded.

"Well, you're certainly being brave. I don't know if I could handle it as well as you are."

"Handling what?" Petunia asked.

"Oh, oh, I suppose I shouldn't have come right out and mentioned it, but, you know, your nephew." Petunia looked at her. "Harry?"

"Oh, oh yes, you mean how he's run away."

"Yes, I didn't mean to seem so forward about it."

"Oh it's all right, it's really not an issue, he'll be back, he was just probably upset about that girl that left, but I wouldn't worry, he'll be back soon. Especially with this weather, he'll be on his way home as we speak, or probably in the hospital with the flu or something, and once he gets better they'll contact us having found out who he is, and he'll be back home before holiday is over." Alice nodded.

"You really are quite brave Petunia."

"Thank you Alice, now, you go on and watch out for your boy, I'll see you later."

"I hope Harry turns up soon." She called as she headed away. Arabella turned.

"Petunia is Harry missing?" she called. Petunia hit her head in a motion to show she was forgetting something. She looked both ways and crossed the street.

"Mrs. Figg, I wanted to thank you for being such a sweet woman and watching my nephew, yes, he ran away about a week ago. A few days before the snow set in, and well, we won't need you to baby-sit him obviously."

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Oh, Harry will be back soon, don't you worry." Arabella nodded looking at Petunia and not buying it at all.

"Well, have a nice day." Petunia went back and hurried inside her house. Arabella turned toward her house.

"Trouble." She said and she went into the house to go and write a letter.

"Aaaah!" Harry slipped and fell down a hill. He stood up and shook off the snow. He heard a sound, he looked, the snitch, it was flying away.

"Get back here." He said. He ran after it.

Ginny was sitting in her bedroom looking out her window. She blinked as a golden blur darted back and forth in front of her window.

"Bill!" "Charlie!" no one came. "Charlie, your snitch is outside!" she tried to open the window. It flew inside. She jumped around trying to catch it, she couldn't catch it. It flew downstairs. She raced after it; she jumped and fell landing on the floor.

"Owe!" she looked up and groaned as it flew outside. She got up and got dressed quickly. "I'm going to kill my brothers!" she yelled. No one answered her. She ran outside.

Charlie was flying around on his broomstick with Bill when he spotted the snitch flying around.

Harry was beginning to think this was the dumbest idea he'd ever had. He stopped to catch his breath and to make himself feel right again for a moment. He was definitely sick. He looked up at a sound. The snitch, it was flying his way, he tried to catch it a couple of times, but he didn't do so well. It was flying away and Harry ran after it, it led him to a place where the trees were thinning, he closed his eyes and ran through he looked around for a snitch.

"No worries Charlie, I caught the snitch." Harry was looking at a tall boy with shoulder length red hair who was sitting on a broomstick. He looked to be about sixteen. However, the most noticeable thing was that he was sitting on a broomstick that was hovering in the air without anything and holding the snitch. Harry looked to see where he was looking; there was a boy much higher up on a broomstick. He looked younger than the one closer to him. The boy must have realized that the boy in the air wasn't looking at him, for he turned and saw Harry. He froze completely. He and Harry just stared at him.

"Uhm, hi." Harry said.

"Hello." He said looking at Harry. He lowered the broomstick. He reached carefully into his back pocket and produced a wooden stick.

"I'm sorry for interrupting; I think I have the wrong place." Harry started to back up and the boy pointed the small carved stick at him. Harry didn't know why, but from the way the boy held it, he had a feeling that it wasn't safe to be in front of it. Of course, if the boy was mental, then maybe there could be trouble anyways. Mind you, he'd just seen flying broomsticks, so it was extremely likely that he was in serious trouble.

Ginny came around the corner of the house, to see her oldest brother Bill catch the snitch. She started to walk towards him. She then saw him turn and saw him land. She walked a little faster, that's when she caught sight of what he was staring at. Harry! She ran.

"Obliviate!"

"NO!" Something heavy hit him square in the chest and knocked him back. He felt something whiz over his head. He opened his eyes and looked up. The other boy had landed and now there were two boys staring at him. But their faces were blocked by a girl with red hair and eyes shining with tears.

"Harry, Harry, do you remember me?" Harry looked at her.

"Ginny?" She nodded. "I guess you saved me this time." She laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back. He pulled away. "Is it really you, did I really make it here?" She nodded.

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Ginny, Bill, Charlie!" they turned, a man and a woman came running, both with red hair. They stopped to stare at Harry.

"Who is this?" the woman asked.

"Mom, this is my best friend, Harry Potter." She turned to Harry. "Harry, this is my mum, my dad, my stupid older brother Bill, and my older brother Charlie." She turned to Bill. "You almost made him forget everything, he would have forgotten me!" she yelled.

"Harry Potter?" the man asked. He nodded.

"Hello Mr. Weasley." He offered his hand. The man shook it.

"It is an honor to meet you." Harry looked at him quizzically. Then began to cough terribly.

"Sorry." He said once he had finished.

"Are you all right?" it was the younger boy, Charlie.

"Young man, this is no weather to be outside without a coat, now let's get you inside." She turned to the older boy. "Bill, you go see if you can find his coat."

"It's not out there, I left it at home."

"At home?" he turned to Mr. Weasley. "But you live in Little Whinging Surrey don't you?" he nodded. Everyone looked at each other.

"Inside at once." The woman said quickly, and she shoved Harry inside. The older boy took the lead.

"Come on Harry, the bathroom is this way."

"You take a nice hot bath." Mrs. Weasley said. Bill took him into the bathroom.

"In here, undress and take a bath, we'll get you some clothes." Before he left he turned. "I didn't mean to attack you." Harry shook his head. "Would it have killed me?" He looked at Harry wide eyed.

"No!" he shook his head. "Never, it just would have made you forget about what you saw."

"Then why worry?" Bill nodded. He nodded towards the bathtub. "Take a hot bath." Harry nodded.


	10. Soup and Crackers

**Disclaimer and updates:**

**My apologies to a two year absence, I just sort of let this slide, but I'm going to try and get better at updating and such. I think I'll have some more time now finally, and definitely a little more drive for it. Well have a lovely time reading and thank you so much for your reviews.**

Harry's body wracked with coughs all through the next few days; a nonstop wave of them, the sound penetrating throughout the whole house. Mrs. Weasley came up to check on him constantly, and he received visits from several of the Weasley children. Ginny, most of all was almost always outside his bedroom, and would only go in when he was able to talk; otherwise she would sit out in the hall way and hum, or talk about anything. Sometimes the sound of her voice was enough to make him fall asleep simply because he wasn't alone. Although Harry had very little to complain about, he rather enjoyed the scenery of the Weasley house, it felt cozy and warm. Like a real house should, and the Weasleys were a proper family. Harry couldn't help but laugh, every now and again Fred and George, a set of troublesome twins who sometimes snuck in to see him, would do something to get yelled at, making Harry laugh as well as bringing on another fit of coughs. He'd stopped throwing up after swallowing down some very funny tasting medicine. He'd never tasted anything like it before, not that the Dursleys ever really gave him medicine, and not that he ever really got sick. His fever had also gone down, but Mrs. Weasley would not let him leave the bed until he was done coughing.

He enjoyed it though, because aside from Ginny, his favorite person in the whole world also lived here. Ronald Weasley, Ron, was a year older than Ginny and the youngest boy. He was Harry's favorite visitor and he couldn't wait for him to come up and see him. He was actually in Ron's room; Ron was sleeping with his older brother Charlie, and didn't really mind once he started talking to Harry. Actually they had both become fast friends, and Ron could see what Ginny was going on about. Mr. Weasley would also come up and talk to him, mostly about what his life at the Dursleys was like, his childhood, and why he ran away. He had told Mrs. Weasley, Molly was her name, that he would speak to a "Carmody" whom Harry assumed was a very important person about an appointment with the "toad woman" who obviously was someone very dislikable. He said there was no way around it, that the whole thing had to be reported. He also said that "Fudge" will have to know, and judging from Mrs. Weasley's reaction, he also was a very important person, more important than the Mr. Carmody.

But Ginny would never reveal who these people were, whether it was because she didn't want to or didn't know Harry wasn't sure. She would come in and talk to him about anything, lately she had even taken to reading a book to him, it was very strange, but Harry had rather begun liking it. The Tales of the Beetle Bard it was called, Mrs. Weasley used to read it to her all the time and she had decided to read it to him because it was one of her favorites. It was quickly becoming one of his as well.

Harry had finally finished coughing when the door opened; a red haired freckled face peeked in and raised his eyebrows.

"You all right Harry?" Harry smiled and nodded at his new best friend, Ron had come to see him, which meant it was almost lunch time. Mrs. Weasley allowed Ron to sit with him during lunch.

"What's for lunch?" Ron frowned slightly.

"Soup again." Harry smiled.

"I think I'm beginning to like soup, matter of fact, I've never had soup as good as your mum's." Ron smiled, Harry was always able to make him smile like that by complimenting his mother's cooking, which was slightly strange to Harry, as he had never tasted anything so good in the whole of his life. Harry was about to speak when the door opened.

"Harry, good to see you're awake, Arthur will be back later, and he'll have something you can take for that cough, and in a couple of days you'll be good as new, of course, you'll still have to stay here for a couple of days just to rest up properly. Not to mention of course, we have to contact your aunt and uncle and let them know where you are, they're probably worried sick, and I'm certain they'll be glad to hear you're all right." She set the tray down and stirred the soup a bit. "And of course, we have to contact the authorities and let them know what happened, although I don't think there will be any problems, now you just tuck in sweetheart, and it'll all be all right." She turned to Ron.

"Now don't you go disturbing Harry while he's eating and trying to get better…."

"Can he stay please, it's only just," Harry looked down a bit, "I don't get to talk to anyone hardly, can he please stay, just for a little bit?" Mrs. Weasley smiled at him.

"Very well, I'll bring up some more soup and crackers, tuck in dear, tuck in." she patted Harry on the head and patted Ron on the shoulder. "You be a good boy Ron." He nodded and Mrs. Weasley disappeared downstairs to come up with another tray of soup and some more crackers. After wishing them a good lunch she went back down again to continue her knitting and clean house a bit. Half an hour later Ron and Harry had barely touched their soup, they had spent most of the time talking. The door opened and Ginny walked in.

"Oi," Ron looked at his sister in childish contempt, "don't you ever knock?" Ginny stuck her tongue out at him and sat on the edge of Harry's bed, while Harry suppressed a chuckle.

"Good afternoon Harry."

"Good afternoon Ginny." Ginny looked at his soup and back at him.

"Is everything all right? You're not feeling worse are you?"

"No, I was just talking to Ron, everything's fine." Harry immediately began to finish eating his soup. It was cold now, but he didn't dare to ask for it to be reheated, he didn't want to upset Mrs. Weasley.

"Calm down Harry, it's all right."

"You'll start coughing again." Ginny said patting his hand, "It's all right, I'll go get Charlie."

Charlie walked in and waved his wand muttering something, and the bowl got warm again. Harry had all ready been explained about the fact that the Weasleys were wizards, and he had promised very thoroughly not to tell a soul. Actually he found the whole thing fascinating, and upon learning that because of where they lived as long as they were small spells, Bill and Charlie could do some magic, he had asked them if they could. Well, he had asked Bill mostly, Charlie said it wasn't a good idea, but for the most part Bill had no problem doing magic, Charlie would only do it if he was bored or if it was something that had to be done with magic. This was one of those situations where he would excuse the use of it. Harry smiled and thanked him and Charlie couldn't help but smile back.

"But if that soup isn't drunk by the time Mum comes up, you can forget it happening again." Charlie winked at Harry and walked out the door. The next forty-five minutes were filled with Ginny, Ron, and Harry all talking and enjoying each other's company and Harry of course finishing his soup.

Harry was just beginning to get sleepy when the door opened and slammed shut. Ginny and Ron looked at each other and back to Harry. It was very quiet downstairs for several minutes, and then they heard someone walking up the stairs. Harry was about to ask something when the knob on his door turned ever so slowly, there was a light knock on the door. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath staring at the door, what seemed like an eternity went by.

"Come in." Harry said his throat suddenly very dry. The door swung open to admit Mr. Weasley, he peeked his head in.

"Hello children, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ron and Ginny shook their Heads.

"Is everything all right?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley looked at him curiously. "I heard the door slam." He nodded.

"Of course, uhm, yes, everything is fine." He reached into his pocket and produced a bottle. "Here is something for that cough, and judging by those heavy eyes it's coming just in time." He turned to his two children. "Come on kids, let's let Harry rest." Arthur like Bill saw no harm in letting Harry see some small magic and waved his wand to let the tray levitate in the air. He poured the oddly colored liquid in the glass on the bedside table. It was a translucent paisley pink and smelled like burnt toast.

"I know it smells awful, and I warn you it certainly isn't butter beer, but it does taste better than paste." Harry looked at him, nodded and swallowed the glass in two gulps. From the face Harry made, if it did taste better than paste, it didn't taste much better. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"That'll take care of that. Now you lot, out we go, let's let Harry sleep."


	11. Lullaby and A Good Day Coming On

**Well, I once again apologize for another absence. But from here on out, no more, I promise.**

**By the way I wish to thank everyone who sent me a review, I really do appreciate it.**

**xXxCravingPepperonixXX: Thank you very much, and yes, as you can see, I am updating.**

**Cardgirl91: Thank you and I will try to keep them going.**

**Ella Marie Lily Talia Potter: First of all cool name. Second of all, my best friend came up with the original idea and wrote the first chapter, she then handed it over to me and asked me to finish it. Everything since the first chapter is mine, and the whole thing is mine in the sense she gave it to me to finish. Yeah, you're right, weird. By the way lol and updated.**

**SolsticePhoenix57: Thank you and also name props, and will try to keep it updating.**

**P.S. I am trying to write longer chapters, but with the time I have this is about all I can do. Will work on it.**

"We simply can't." It was the first thing Harry heard, it was muffled and Harry turned his head to the side, he was tired, but trying to hear what was going on downstairs at the same time. Harry's eyes opened, just barely and he lay there listening to the sounds of the muffled conversation.

"Molly, there isn't anything we can do, they simply won't allow it."

"What about….?"

"No…. No interest…. Really sad how horrible…." Harry strained as hard as he could, but he was too sleepy to listen, but he did hear someone come in his bedroom. Bill Weasley, the oldest brother sat on his bed.

"Hey you, thought I heard a rustling sound in here, now listen here, you've no business trying to hear things like that. You just get to sleep," Bill tucked Harry in and Harry stifled a yawn. He was about to open his mouth and say he wasn't at all sleepy but Bill just shook his head.

"Don't even bother; I've heard it all, you forget about Fred and George." Harry smiled and Bill returned it. Harry liked that smile; it was warm, like what an older brother's smile should be. He wished he could have had a brother like that, someone who would look after him, like they looked after Ginny and Ron. Harry's head became fuzzy, he closed his eye and listened to a soft humming sound, he realized Bill was humming, humming a song Ginny had sung, one she learned from Bill and her mom. She said it was the lullaby her mother used to sing her to sleep when she was little, scared of storms or sick. Harry snuggled down into the blankets as Bill gently rubbed his back humming, and fell into a deep sleep.

The Burrow was quiet, the news Arthur had been forced to deliver was horrible, and it moved everyone there. Terrible news, it affected each family member differently, this realization, this affront to common decency. It was simply the kind of thing that never happened in their happy little world, in their world of comfort and love, they didn't have reason to fear or worry about it. They had loving parents, and they always had each other, they were a family, and were never alone. And hearing this, they huddled together around the kitchen table for some kind of comfort, something to make them believe that all was well. The mood was somber and quiet until Bill came down.

"How is he dear?" Molly asked, ready to go upstairs and do a mother's duty. Harry may not have been her son, but she would never turn away from a child in need, and Harry certainly was one.

"He's sleeping; Mum's lullaby did the trick as always." He smiled at his mother who returned it and relaxed into her chair. Arthur clapped his hands together.

"So, all's well then, well I shall have to contact Fudge and get the paperwork finalized."

Harry still couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. He looked at his reflection of himself in a brand new sweater, well, it was one of Bill's. He just stared, it was a little too big, but it was warm and cozy. Harry smiled at himself, today was a good day, and it was going to be. 

"Harry love, breakfast," he ran downstairs and sat in between Ron and Ginny one was excited, the other nervous.

"I've never been to the muggle world, what's it like?"

"You've been with us to see us off to Hogwarts Ron, it's not much different." Bill said smiling.

"It's very different, we'll be going to a house, that's not normal, and these people sound horrible, they might, they might boil me."

"Oh yes, yes they will, I heard them threatening to do it to Harry, I even saw the pot Ron, mind you it's too small for you, but _Petunia_," Ginny spat out the name with disdain, "has enough money for a big one, if she doesn't have one in the basement."

"Basement?" Ron asked shakily. Harry laughed.

"Ginny don't be so mean, Ron they don't boil people, that's as abnormal as you can get, and if there's one thing the Dursleys aren't its abnormal. They are the most normal people in the world."

"I disagree," Harry turned to Bill who was quickly becoming his favorite of the older siblings. "You see I think that they are so desperate to be normal that they are actually quite abnormal. Not to mention normal people wouldn't treat you like that." Harry nodded.

"I guess you have a point." He said thoughtfully nibbling at his sausage; Bill was probably the smartest person Harry had ever met. And undoubtedly Mrs. Weasley was the best cook he'd ever met as well as the nicest. She was everything a mother should be; she was amazing, just like the Burrow. Everything here was so wonderful, he wondered what it would be like to come and visit. Surely the Dursleys would want rid of him a few weeks in the summer, he could stay here. Harry didn't think he could bear it if he had to try and go home and never again see such a wonderful place or experience any of the wonderful magic that was so common and everyday here. But most of all he would miss Ginny, and Ron. Ron was all ready without a doubt Harry's best male friend, but Ginny…. Ginny was his best friend, his first. He would miss her more than anything, and he found there was a small knot in his stomach at the very thought that he might not see her again, not even for some time. As if sensing it, he felt a gentle squeeze; Ginny had taken his hand in hers under the table and held it. Harry looked at her, and it was there in her face and her eyes, everything was going to be okay. Harry squeezed back and she smiled. Harry nodded and dug into the wonderful breakfast. Harry couldn't believe it, but for the first time in his life he was actually somewhat anxious to get back to Pivet Drive, because however this ended, he was going to have a friend, and family to turn to from now on. And that made him feel all the better when Mr. Weasley said it was time to get in the car to go. Harry walked in behind Ginny and ahead of Ron who was even more nervous than he was. Bill was simply laughing at him.


End file.
